


Ghost Town

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Town

There wasn't much left to the town Trowa noticed, when he slipped in at dusk. Keeping to the shadows he made his way cautiously up the main street, alert for any signs of the local residents. The only hotel was the burnt out husk of a building. The roof had collapsed in several places and what was still in place sagged as if it was supporting the weight of the world on its rotted shingles. Looking in through the glassless picture window he was able to see that the staircase, which had once led to the rooms upstairs, was now a pile of wood, scattered across a rug whose pattern was no longer identifiable due to exposure to the elements.

The jail next door proved to be made of sturdier stuff, which is often the case. The brick walls and beam reinforced roof had stood up well to the whims of Mother Nature and her most cunning children. While it certainly would not have been his first choice as a place to stay, Trowa was pragmatic enough to use was available to him. However, good sense and a slight tinge of paranoia kept him from rolling out his sleeping bag on the marginally more comfortable beds in the cells. Opting instead to stretch out in the corner behind what had once been the sheriff's desk so that he would be protected if anyone should happen to wander in during the night.

It might be peacetime and this hike, unlike so many others, was a pleasure trip, but the habits of a lifetime die hard. Particularly if they were learned not only as coping techniques, but more importantly, ways to stay alive as Trowa's had been. That was part of the reason he was here, wandering through the places he'd last seen as a boy piloting a mobile suit. The world was changing around him and it was time for him to exorcise some of his demons so that he could move forward before he was left in the ruins like this town. Forever lost in the sands of time because he, like it, had outlived his usefulness.


End file.
